Edgar
Edgar is a non-playable character who serves as one of the game's beginning guide. He is responsible for giving you various goals that help you progress throughout the game, particularly relating to businesses and the franchise element of the game. Edgar's Story Edgar is a straight-to-the-point businessman who offers to help the player succeed in business. He guides the player towards different businesses, including: Toy Store and Burger Joint. He also demands the player build him a home with "materials worth of his stature. Nothing less than a mansion or as the French say, 'Chateau!'" Edgar suggests the player should visit other neighbors' cities to investigate their businesses and then he leads the future mayor into the world of franchises. Goals See also: Goals Given by Edgar 'Open New Businesses' See also: For this goal, players are required to build a Toy Store. Players may need to increase their population to complete this mission. The reward is 25 goods. 'The Burger Joint' See also: Edgar guides the player towards building a Burger Joint. The reward is the unlock of Modern Chateau's availability to players. 'Build Edgar's Chateau' See also: Unlike other goals set by Edgar, which mostly focus on business and franchises, "Build Edgar's Chateau" requires the player to build a house. This doesn't include any Chateaus already present in the city as it must be placed after the quest is given. Edgar also requires 6 City Fences. 'Scout Businesses' See also: Edgar advises the player to learn more about businesses by visiting neighbors' cities and investigating theirs by sending 10 Tour Buses. This is achieved by clicking on any business in the city. The reward is 1 experience (XP). 'Build Franchises' See also: The player is forced to expand their franchise to Samantha's City. This involves visiting her city and placing a business in her available Empty Lot. The franchise is accepted immediately and the reward is a Headquarters for the franchise. Unfortunately, a player must expand their franchise if they wish to advance to further goals - even though this means permanently agreeing to build a low level franchise which can never be deleted. By this point, however, the player will at least have a Burger Joint. The reward is 50 goods. 'Build Headquarters' See also: After completing "Build Franchises", a Headquarters will appear in the player's inventory. This can be placed in the city, and the objective of the follow up mission is to build the Headquarters. Headquarters require 10 build actions, thus 10 energy. The reward is 50 goods. 'Run Remote Franchise' See also: According to Edgar, running Franchises is "not for the weak" and to prove to him that the player is worthy, they must remotely supply goods to their franchise. This is achieved by clicking on their headquarters and clicking "SUPPLY" to send goods to Samantha's City. The reward is 100 coins. 'Expand Franchise' See also: Considerably more difficult than the goals before, expanding franchises requires neighbors to have available empty lots. This goal requires the player to expand their franchise to a second city. The reward is 1 XP. 'Franchise Expert' See also: As well as placing 1 Empty Lot, the player is required to supply their franchise 5 times. Depending on how many cities they have managed to expand their franchise to, this could take anything up to 3 days to complete. The reward is 2 energy. Bridge Expansion See also: Bridge Edgar is seen hanging from helicopter on the east side of the map, with binoculars in hand. Clicking on him shows the following blurb: : "This land looks ripe for development! All we need is a bridge... Increase population to 5,000 to be prepared." See Also *Characters - Other characters in this game. Gallery Edgar-send.png Edgar Unhappy-receive.png Category:Characters